


Winter's Warmth

by Siver



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Fluff, Fluff all round, Multi, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 13:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: A small trip to a cabin





	Winter's Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laughingpineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/gifts).

The air was crisp with the sharp scent of snow and pine. The pond was large and thick with ice, perfect for skating, a fact the trio now took advantage of, particularly two of their number.

Jowd slowed at the edge to watch Cabanela spin across the centre, sweeping smoothly into a bow at Alma before rising again into another twirl. They briefly caught one another's hands to whirl around each other before parting again to glide side by side.

Jowd's attention wandered. This was new and there was still an unease lurking in his chest. It had been Alma's idea that recent evening as her birthday of this fateful year approached. Not everything had been the same. It couldn't be with the dreadful knowledge he had and that the pair dragged out of him. It couldn't be when relationships had changed, evolved; how could they not after everything? It couldn't be with the regular reminder in their black feline companion. A reminder and a blessing in that reminder because he didn't dare to let some things be forgotten if such a thing were even possible.

Yet despite the clear differences, much had been the same. Several events were replayed and while some things he'd forgotten, the familiarity of an event when it happened once more always struck. It was comforting in its way, to know what to expect. It had been until the fifth year came around again and as the months passed and that day grew closer he found it difficult to stay apart from Alma. Sleep grew restless and nightmare-ridden again. His gaze fixed on Cabanela more often and the question of why long since answered crept back.

His behaviour didn't go unnoticed of course. He was a fool to hold any hope it would. It never had before after all. He added more signs himself, booking vacation time he hadn't before only to be followed by Cabanela to the utter shock of the precinct. He clearly wasn't the only one worried. And then one evening Alma made the suggestion to really make use of that time and that they go on a small vacation out of town. There was an appeal to it, to leave entirely, but he found himself fading out of the conversation as Alma and Cabanela bounced ideas back and forth.

They could leave. Would it make a difference? They would still be back in time for the day of her birthday itself. Would it make a difference? Was there any difference _to _make? It was over. It had been over since the day in the park played itself over again.

"My family’s cabin!" Alma exclaimed, pulling Jowd back to the conversation and giving him cause to chuckle at the look of distaste on Cabanela's face. But Alma wasn't done yet. "It would be perfect for a couple of nights."

"I was figurin' on the next city over, reaaal nice hotel, fine restaurants."

A warm glint lit Alma's eyes and if Cabanela didn't know it yet, Jowd knew Alma was already winning. "But think of it. Just for the three of us. It's been a long time and the pond always freezes over so nicely. We could go skating. Make hot drinks by the fire. A private place just for us."

And quiet, Jowd thought. Away from everything. "Hmm what of Kamila?"

"Two nights," Alma said. "She'll be okay without us for that long. I can ask..."

"Lynne," Jowd finished automatically.

Alma frowned at him. "She has quite enough to be getting on with, with her studies and training."

Jowd grimaced. There was no need to pull her into this again. He knew she was entirely capable of both and had been for years. But this was nights, only two nights, and entirely unnecessary.

"I was going to say Emma," Alma continued. "I'm sure Kamila would be delighted and the girls will have a great time. So, I'll talk to Emma tomorrow and we can plan for this weekend."

"And that's seeettled then, is it?" Cabanela said.

"Yes." Alma gently poked his nose. "And you'll like it. I promise."

Jowd chuckled despite himself. "Face it. She's won."

"Of couuurse," Cabanela replied warmly. "Wouldn't expect anything less, baby."

And here they were, Jowd mused. His gaze had turned away from the pair to wander over the trees. Only a thin layer of snow blanketed the ground and many of the trees had shed their load, but there was a chill bite to the air and clouds were building. Likely snow later.

It was peaceful. It was and there was no reason to worry for anything. Even if something were to happen Sissel was only a phone call away.

Alma's laugh reached his ears and he smiled. She skated up to his side. "Are you only going to lurk over here?" she asked with a teasing smile.

"I wouldn't want to get in the way," Jowd replied with a glance toward Cabanela who still skated gracefully around the centre.

Alma rolled her eyes and caught his hand. "Come on you." And with a small tug, they skated together, hand in hand toward the centre.

"Theeere you are, baby," Cabanela said with a grin and skated a looping circle around him. Clearly the man had missed his true calling, Jowd thought wryly.

They skated together, gently at some times and at other times letting Cabanela dance between them taking each in turn before zooming off on his own. And so they spent a pleasant afternoon until the snow started to drift down and it wasn't long before large flakes fell.

"Look," Alma said holding up a gloved finger as they stood at the edge of the pond, preparing to return to the cabin. "A perfect snowflake."

"Perfection for perfection," Cabanela said lightly, earning Alma's head-shake and a smile.

"Not wrong," Jowd muttered to two sets of raised eyebrows, but to his relief neither said anything. Alma only slipped her hand over his with a squeeze and Cabanela looked warmly at them.

Snow fell thick and fast as they hurried along the path back to the cabin and it wasn’t long before they were covered, hair going white with it. Thick clumps, individual flakes long lost to each other, clung to Alma’s hair and Jowd felt like he could create a mini snow storm if he shook his head. It was a relief to get to the cabin, a bastion of warmth in a world turning white, and at the door they brushed away what they could before hurrying inside. After they shed their layers Jowd went to the hearth to get a fire going but glanced back at Alma and Cabanela.

“I’m going to create another pond in here,” Alma said, ruefully pulling away more half melted bits of snow from her hair.

Jowd found himself entranced, watching as Cabanela gently brushed some of Alma’s clinging hair away from her face and kissed her forehead. Cabanela’s hair was losing its shape too and threatened to fall around his eyes. Alma in turn reached up to tease strands of his hair away. They stood in each other’s arms for a moment, soaked yet… beautiful. Jowd shook his head. What on earth had he done to be so lucky?

“I feel like we may as well have a taken a dip instead of skating,” Alma said with a slight shiver.

“Only one cuuure for that baby!” Cabanela announced. “Hot chocolate! The best you’ve had.”

Jowd turned his attention back to getting the fire going while Cabanela busied himself at the kitchenette and Alma snuggled into one side of the sofa. Jowd joined her once the fire started to crackle to life, cheery and warm. Alma switched from the sofa’s arm to his. 

This was something different and he had felt uneasy even as Alma had recently and gently reminded him that soon everything would be different. He ran fingers through her hair and she pressed closer. Different, but good, yes… too good in a way, but he chased such thoughts aside when Alma traced small circles into the palm of his free hand and he relaxed.

Cabanela came back, balancing three mugs with ease. He passed one to each of them with a kiss before settling on Jowd’s other side, mug raised and legs stretching briefly while he made himself comfortable, all without spilling a drop. 

Jowd studied the concoction of chocolate, cream, more chocolate, marshmallow and a sprinkling of cinnamon. “You came prepared.”

“Naaaturally.”

Snow blanketed the world in a quiet softness. Inside they were warmed by fire, drink and each other. Not lucky, Jowd mused in a haze of contentment. He set his mug down so he could hold them both close, and feel their presence, these two whom he could never give enough to.

The luckiest.


End file.
